Forum:Bowgunners traps
For the bow gunners like an anchor chain trap. The bow gunner locks an anchor in the ground and fire a spike at the enemy that basically tethers them restricting their movement. A group of four bow gunners could lock an enemy in place for a while by chaining it down from 4 directions. This would definitely cause an increase in bow gun users i think. plus there is sure to be a level of satisfaction in doing this to certain annoying Pseudo-Wyverns (looking at you Barioth) This would also be OVERPOWERED! Hello.. that's like perma stunning, as I see it. The gunner locks it down, and then the other 3 blademasters are free to wail on it to no end.. >_> Actually I think this isn't a bad idea but to avoid the perma stun it should break free after an amount if time so that can be avoided I had also seen it as almost like a leash so that the monster would still be mobile to a certain extent (only up to a certain distance like a leash) so that the more you fire on it the more it is trapped downChinglish69 12:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) What an excellant idea! I am a die-hard bowgunner (not the casual I have a bowgun that I use sometimes when I'm bored of my Gr Sword player) and I think this would be an great addition to trapping. The multiple anchor effect is a nice idea if say it would add an additional 5 sec to the trap duration for each anchor trap attached to the wyvern (although to use them consecutively rather than together would be more effective). I very much disagree with the being OVERPOWERED comment. Let's just say simply it's another trap same duration as any other type of trap (only carry one), and rather than being stuck in the ground they would have a shortened radius of movement for 20, 15, or 10 sec. The anchor chain trap would actually be a weaker trap as far as subduing the wyvern compared to shock & pitfall traps, however would likely be easier to catch the monster in. An interesting idea most definitely! Find me roaming the Greed Servers - Aeon, Medium Bowgunner. what if you could pull the monster out of the sky so the trap isnt wasted against a monster*cough*rathalos*cough* Yeah, good idea, I might ally with some bowgunners then, but I want a downfall! Like if you accidentally hit the chain, it could snap it off. Or if you miss, it fails, and the trap is lost. I want a bowgunner on my team, but I actually want to be doing something! Anchor trap sounds cool. Maybe the duration of the effect could be based on the attack power of the Bowgun being diminished by some factor of the monster. So a Heavy Bowgun would chain down a Yian Kutku much longer than if a Light Bowgun chained down a Tigrex. I like the leash idea rather than just stunning it down complete. Although I already see this getting the same polarizing effect like the flash bomb has. -linthuslyth It would be nice if you used the trap when the monster is weak. You'll have to aim for the legs however, then you'll have some time to bind the whole monster instead of tranqing it ~~Arcedeon~~